What's So Special About Me?
by PiperGrace
Summary: Piper starts to doubt her relationship when she wonders why she's so special. She and Jason talk it out. Jasper; mentions of Leyna and Percabeth: We were your classic Romeo and Juliet. I a Greek, and he a Roman. "Would they accept me?" "They'd have to adjust." "I'm not very heroic." "You don't try to be. You just are." Slight MOA Spoilers.


What's So Special?

It wouldn't work. It was as simple as that. We had long since defeated Gaia and merged—well, made semi-peace between our two camps. Even though it took cooperation from both sides to win, they were still on the edgy side toward us.

We were your classic Romeo and Juliet story—I a Greek, he a Roman, our camps hating each other. My half-sisters actually started calling me Juliet after Lacy made that revelation.

I was head over heels in love with Jason Grace. There's no other way to describe it other than passion. It may sound incredibly cheesy, but he became a second life source for me. Time seemed to slow, my heart beat faster than the speed of light, and the burning fire of passion within me reached a fever pitch. I was love-drunk. The best part was he felt exactly the same way.

The Greeks fully supported us. My half-siblings lived off of gossip and rumors, and Leo had convinced everyone else we were a secondary "Percabeth".

The Romans were where the trouble began for me and Jason. In their eyes we Greeks couldn't do anything right. Leo swore on the Styx in front of both camps that he was eidolon-possessed when he bombed Camp Jupiter. The rest of the Argo II crew backed him up by also swearing on the Styx. They "forgave" him but were still bitter toward us.

They tended to challenge Annabeth, despite Percy's threats. Apparently the Romans despised the idea of their picture-perfect Minerva having children in any form or fashion whatsoever.

No matter how much we were in love it wouldn't work. That didn't mean we had to break up. That didn't mean we couldn't have a clandestine relationship, right? The Romans had no right to butt into our business. That's why we hadn't revealed ourselves yet. Jason was their leader—surely they had to respect his wishes and privacy.

That night the two of us were stargazing from the Forum roof. Jason was sitting upright with his knees bent in front of him. His arms were resting on his knees. I snuggled into his side much like I used to do to my dad. Dad…oh gods he hadn't even formally met Jason. Hades, he doesn't even remember the first time they met.

Jason was explaining a constellation to me that Thalia had told him: The Huntress. Of course that brought up memories of the several times Thalia had offered me a high ranking position in the Hunters.

"Jason, we need to talk," I said once he finished his story.

"About what?"

"Us. What are we?"

"Dating." His answer seemed to be more of a question, as if he wasn't sure that was the answer I wanted to hear.

"What are you to the people of this camp?"

"Praetor. A leader. Pipes, what's this about?"

I laid my head on Jason's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Tell me the truth: would they accept me?"

"Piper—"

"Answer me."

Confession time: I charmspoke. I hated doing it to him of all people, but I needed to know.

"It would be difficult at first," Jason admitted. "I think they'd get over it. If they didn't they'd have to adjust."

I finally blurted out what had been bothering me.

"How bad would I screw your life up?"

"You wouldn't."

"Sure I would. I mean, you said it yourself. You're their leader, and I'm on rocky territory just by being here. How bad would it be if we dare announced we're together? They'd make you drop your ranks."

"So you're worried about my social status." Jason sighed. "Piper, they know me as "Praetor" and "Hero of Rome" and "Son of Jupiter". Those are just labels. Out of all my time here six people got to know me: Reyna, Bobby, Hazel, Frank, Gwen, and Dakota."

"And? I'd ruin you. There are plenty of gorgeous Roman girls you could be with. Daughters of Venus, or Mars, or even Reyna." I forced myself to say that last sentence. I had to say it.

Jason shook his head. "*****I don't want you to be Roman. I want you to be Piper."

"But what's so special about me?"

"Are you kidding me? You stopped me and Leo from killing each other, you stopped me and Percy from killing each other, you put Drew in her place, which desperately needed to be done, you knew eidolons were hiding on the Argo II, you've gotten us several supplies—"

"I get it. None of that is very heroic or impressive though."

"You've never tried to be heroic. You just are. I don't like it when people show off unless they have a reason to, for example, if I wanted to show you off to everyone I wouldn't feel guilty. You don't need to worry about impressing anyone, especially me. The only person that needs to be impressed is your dad, and that's my job."

He played it off so cool, I felt some of my stress lift.

"What did you mean by only six people got to know you?"

Jason shrugged. "Okay, I'll put this in Greek terms. Let's say I'm Percy. Reyna is my Rachel. Hazel and Frank are my Thalia and Nico. Bobby is my Leo, Dakota is Grover, and Gwen is Piper. And you," Jason leaned down and kissed the top of my head, "are my Annabeth."

I felt giddy and girly. Usually I would have been disgusted, but Percy and Annabeth are as about as serious as a non-marital relationship can be. If that was how he valued our relationship, why shouldn't I? I thought about what he said and grinned.

"Okay, about Hazel and Frank…I get you meant Hazel as Thalia and Frank as Nico. But think about it: Hazel's the child of Hades or Pluto, and Frank's the archer."

Jason laughed and kissed the top of my head again. I look up and we maintain eye contact for a full two seconds (if even) before our lips meet. I lose track of time as fireworks go off in my head. Any doubt left me in that moment. The Romans could deal with me.

And they did. It was difficult at first, like Jason said, but it got easier. The process really sped up when we caught Leo and Reyna together. Evidently we weren't the only clandestine long-term Greek/Roman couple. Apparently the two of them had been together for a while. We announced our relationships at the same time to everyone, and got Annabeth to act as a mediator. She did the whole "Speak now or forever hold your peace" speech and everything. No one objected except Octavian, and Dakota shut him up. They finally accepted me, and a few months later my dad accepted Jason.

As I look back to those days, I realize my expectations were so low: date until one of us dies. Little did I know Mom had other plans. She guaranteed we'd both survive, and put in a good word for Jason with my dad. I'm glad she did. I'm very grateful that he's the one I married, the one that fathered my children, and the one I get to spend the rest of my life with.

**I don't own Jason's line with this * in front of it, or the "fire within me rising to a fever pitch", Romeo & Juliet, or any of the characters. I hear Mistletoe by JB playing in the other room…*sigh* my little sister's at it again. She's all better! Thank you so much for praying for her. Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukkah, or Happy Winter Solstice, or Happy Kwanzaa or whatever the heck you celebrate! (Christmas ****J**** ) **

**Yes, I purposely changed the perspective in the last paragraph. This fic is supposed to be Piper reflecting on that night, so it's like she's telling the story, and adding her own conclusion.**

**R&R, F&F, and have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
